crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Sorry that I wasn't here earlier, I know but I had to take a rest because I was kinda sick. Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. THE END. 13:37, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thanks. And sorry I worried you D: I actually did go to the hospital because my mom FINALLY realized I was suffering from some pretty bad burns on my fingers. But that was like at 10 and I was still asleep because I passed out again. Lolk. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:55, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay… Yeah, there's a bunch of medical tape on my fingers or SONIC BOOM BANDAGES (wh) on ym fingers or whatever because they were burnt up pretty badly. Now I can't do homewok ;; 7 ;; WH OH MY GOD IS HE SERIOUSLY DOING THAT CRAP AGAIN!? GOOOOD! CAN HE KNOCK IT OFF OR I SWEAR TO HELL UGHGHGGHGGHG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:47, November 2, 2014 (UTC) All my teachers are like "DO IT THE OLD FASHIONED WAY SNOOOOORT/!?!?!/" But I'll just come to school tomorrow and show them my fingers, and they'll understand. OH GOD REALLY? u cant forget ur hubbi ;))) wait wh WOW WHAT AN ASS HE CAN'T HAVE ALL OF THAT BECAUSE a) WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED SO MANY FARMS b) WHY DO YOU WANT TO TREAT A WOMAN LIKE CRAP YOU PIECE OF SHIT c) NO YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING OKAY WHY DON'T YOU LIVE IN JAIL YOU SICK PERVERT GREAAAAAAT -_-" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) The problem is I feel really antsy when I don't do my homework… idk I have that thing were I feel the urge to do homework and take notes even though it's not required. SO THIS IS A MAJOR SETBACK. OF COURSE IT'S JUST YOU TWO SAM ;) OH WOWWWWWW WHAT THE HECK tim hidheg go slep, a) He sounds like a hoarder to me… like he just takes whatever BUT THERE'S NO PURPOSE FOR THEM? ALSO DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH EQUITY HE'D NEED TO PAY OFF ALL THOSE FARMS. Unless the whole homeownership (or farmownership SNORT) thing works differently in Canada… mommaire. b) SO UGGGH AWFUL. AND ALSO BECAUSE HE SNORTED ON YOU. LIKE EW!! c) NEVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN WHILE HE'S AT IT OR MAYBE DIE UGHHHGGHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Always 9 u lov 9 yum 9 9 yum <3 wait what a) WOW THAT HOUSE SOUNDS AWFUL. HE MUST BE A HOARDER THEN BECAUSE… STRGG!!!! AW OH MY GOD REALLY???? UGGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGHGHG b) I know he never physically assaulted you but what about that one time where he grabbed your arm and it started to bleed? That's still freaking awful. AND OH MY GOD EW THINKING ABOUT THAT IS MAKING ME SICK BECAUSE YOU DISGUSTING OLD PERVERT WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK OH MY GOD WAIT SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE THERE ALONE? WHY WOULD YOUR MOM LEAVE YOU THERE ALONE WITH HIM IF SHE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DONE BEFORE!??!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) JESUS EW. OKAY MY STOMACH JUST WENT LIKE "bwam bwam" AGAIN BECAUSE UGHGHGHGHG THAT THOUGHT MAKES ME SO SICK TO MY STOMACH LIKE OMG EW Even if he's calmed down he still sounds ANNOYING AS HELL YEAH LIKE HE'S ALREADY SO AWFUL AND MAKING A PASS AT YOU WHEN YOU'RE UNDERAGE LIKE BRO YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN IN JAIL A LONG TIME AGO??? OR AT LEAST A PSYCHIATRIC WARD. WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh it's okay GOD EW SNORT STOP TRYING TO BE YOUR FRIEND!!! NOT AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE JUST UGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:46, November 3, 2014 (UTC) JESUS KNIRO THAT FROG WALL NEARLY KILLED ME OHHHH okay No wonder chat was lively when I came in WAIT WHAT WHAT???? IS THAT LORD OF THE FLUTES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH BECAUSE IT WAS OBVIOUSLY LIVELY! WAT YOU'RE LISTENING TO WRECKING BALL? LOLK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY WHAT THE HECK SHE HAS AN IMPECCABLE TASTE IN MUSIC! wh- GOD WHAT? sub teacher that sounds like upsilon but has fish lips "i sawr it" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY FISH LIPS fish hooks wh DO YOU MEAN… i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk i'm not handing out tests if you have paepas on ya desk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) IT'S THE WAY HE PRONOUNCES PAEPAS THAT JUST KILLS ME! I can't snort :( I'm studying for an oh test :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:00, November 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD wait can you host parties in webkinznort or somrhing noe somrhing noe k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SAME randomly digging it up k PARTIES!? ouh kinzchat™ wh new stuff? like… POLLY JEAN COLLIE!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH THE IMPECCABLE ANCIENT SOUNDBYTES wait… 2005? they're 9 years old wh also, "curio shop" AND MS. BIRDY'S VOICE LIKE OH? OH never gonna give those up, never gonna let those down OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! THE FROG. crapped lily padz This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:36, November 7, 2014 (UTC) GOOD I'M GLAD THEY DIDN'T CHANGE THEM TO HIP CHUCK E CHEESE OR WHATEVER i luv nastoalfia <333 GODDDDDDDDDDD LIKE BRUH IT'S FREAKING. EVERYWHERE! OH MY GOD LOL hope you find that rare item™ GOD that really ugly poodle chick what is it PERSEPHONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD THE FAIRIES zingoz z i n g o z OH MY GOD WITH THE SEISMO DERP FACE!! OH MY GOSH five nights at quizzy's what color is the color red- CORRECT!?!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL OH MY GOD PAEPAS! Today. He was like "Which ruler ya want meeckey mouse? DA clown????" BECAUSE HE STOLE RULERS FROM MCDONALD'S I HONESTLY CAN't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I CANT HAVE ANY PICTURE FOR MY PROFILE Boop529 (talk) 02:39, November 14, 2014 (UTC)HEHE I Welcome back Sam also your freaking SIGNATURE LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:42, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ARE scratching our own fleas ARE digging the heck out of those examples [WE ARE monkey see -----------> the examples] [WE ARE monkey do -----------> the golden problems] This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:17, December 2, 2014 (UTC) thank my math teacher for those yummies scratching our own fleas also your "i live in" LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) digging the heck out of those examples WE ARE the 99% wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:12, December 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT timone n pumba WHAT SHOEHORN!? i This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) the last one WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) THAT IS SO WHAAA I Sally is #1 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) THIS PIC THO sam_new_title.png randomly in my bookmarks' ~ur hubby Hay Kniro long time no chat, ^.^ you are being request to be on a Admin/Mod meeting next Monday if you can :). Its a very important on, it deals with us getting rid of the assholes and corrupted powers. Ivy agreed to this and now 4 of us (Me, Jonic, Apallo, and Ivy) agree for the mass banning and now wait for you, Spyro, and Sigma...if you can't make and wish to leave me a message of your vote, feel free :). ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 19:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) elephant bra wh- that english test was impeccable "II. CLOZED TEST" there's this one text for 2 questions that says: "Mrs. Anita is our English teacher. She ______18 on Monday and Thursday. It is Tuesday now, so she ______19 us." that's exactly the freaking text. seems easy but then again those two questions are like multiple choice. there's not an option that says "is not teaching" for no. 19, but rather "is teaching". OBVIOUSLY TUESDAY AND THURSDAY DOESN'T HAVE ANY DIFFERENCE ~zy IDFK LOL NO But there is a teacher with a name like that, she isn't snorty though ^^ GOD!!! thinkin about me ;) ferddy with muscles ~hubby http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/883/892/15f.jpg when ur brain dumb out 4 think of signature when im 8, (talk) 14:37, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH! when ur brain dumb out 4 think of signature when im 8, (talk) 17:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) do u live in urself when ur brain dumb out 4 think of signature when im 8, (talk) 17:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) that's just GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR8 when ur brain dumb out 4 think of signature when im 8, (talk) 17:58, December 22, 2014 (UTC) merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 19:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC)